Take Me Home
by kgirlma
Summary: A Percabeth oneshot collection. Chapters are based off of songs from One Direction's album, Take Me Home.
1. Heart Attack

**Merry VERY late Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza/whatever else you celebrate!**

**So, long story short, I got the new One Direction CD for Christmas (YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I AM SOOOO A DIRECTIONER!) and, actually, I'm listening to the album now- Last First Kiss, if you want to know. ANYwho, I decided to write a quick and EXTREMELY short one-shot based on one of the songs. This one is called Heart Attack, and if you haven't heard it, then you should listen to it now!**

**As you can probably tell, I am OBSESSED with One Direction!**

**So, here you go!  
**

**OW!**

* * *

_Heart Attack_

"Annabeth, are you almost ready?" Annabeth's dorm roommate, Cassie, called.

"Yeah, one second," Annabeth replied, checking herself one more time in the mirror.

"Oh, Annabeth, it's perfect!" Cassie squealed when Annabeth emerged.

She had on a simple, flowy light blue dress that fell just above her knees. It had a shimmery belt that wrapped around just around her chest ( . .uk/blue). Her blonde hair was pulled up into a bun, with some loose tendrils framing her face. Annabeth's makeup was minimal, just some lip gloss, a little eye shadow and mascara.

"Thanks, Cassie," Annabeth smiled at her roommate.

"Percy's going to love it," Cassie reassured her. "You look _gorgeous_."

Suddenly, there was a light knock at the door.

"You get 'em, sister," Cassie whispered to Annabeth, before turning into the bathroom to give Annabeth and Percy some privacy.

Annabeth walked over to the door, opening it. Her breath caught in her throat. Percy was standing there, looking more handsome than she had ever seen.

Surprise, he was wearing a tuxedo, the restaurant that they were going to required coats and ties for the men. It was a normal black, and Percy was fiddling with a green tie, like his normal ADHD self.

"Hey, Annabeth..." Percy said, his eyes widening as he took a good look at his girlfriend. "You look amazing."

"Thank you," She went onto her toes to kiss him on the cheek lightly.. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Thanks," Percy blushed, more so from the kiss then the compliment. Then he decided to turn on the charm."Ow!"

"What's wrong, Perce?" Annabeth looked at him with sudden concern. "Are you alright? Do you have a headache? Did a monster find you on the way here?"

"No..."

"Then what's wrong?"

"You're so pretty that you're giving me a heart attack. Ow!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but she was giggling. "Come on, Percy."

* * *

**I know, I know. It's really short, but I wanted to do SOMETHING about 1D!**

**Please tell me if I should do more one-shots based off of 1D's newest songs, on _Take Me Home_, their newest album.**

**DIRECTIONER OUT!**

**Love and squeezes from Kassidy!**


	2. C'mon C'mon

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed. **

**Shout out to directioner for the idea for this chapter! And probably the next one, too!**

* * *

_C'mon C'mon_

"I don't want to dance, Percy," Annabeth told her boyfriend, who was currently tugging on her arm.

"Please, Wise Girl," Percy pleaded. "You have to dance. It's a wedding!"

"It's not my wedding, though," Annabeth contradicted. "And I don't want to dance."

Percy sighed, rolling his green eyes. They were at Piper and Jason's wedding reception, which was in a huge golden ballroom. Jason and Piper had decided to take the risk and invite a bunch of demigods to an unsafe, out-of-camp place where monsters could easily attack them.

"Hey, Percy! Annabeth! Why aren't you dancing?" Leo bounded up to the couple, his grin wide and his black hair crazy.

"Because Annabeth doesn't want to," Percy told the son of Hephaetus. Annabeth shook her head at him.

"Come on, Annabeth! You have to dance!" Leo shouted over the music. "It's a wedding!"

"See!" Percy exclaimed. "Leo thinks so, too!"

"No, Seaweed Brain," Annnabeth declined again. "I'm not a good dancer."

"C'mon, c'mon and dance with me, baby!" Percy randomly sang out, finally pulling Annabeth onto the dance floor.

"What?" Annabeth asked confusedly. Then she laughed. "Percy. You've been listening to One Direction?"

"They're awesome," Percy protested. "And they got you on the dance floor!"

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. Then she realized where Percy had pulled her to. "Ugh, Seaweed Brain."

Percy just laughed and tugged her closer.

* * *

**Sorry, I know it was really short and weird. Please review! Thank you so much for reading!**

**Lots of love,**

**Kassidy (who loves 1D!)**


	3. Back For You

_Back For You_

"I have to go now, Annabeth," Percy whispered, hugging his girlfriend one last time. When she didn't release him, he sighed. They had been saying their goodbyes for at least ten minutes now.

"I know," Annabeth replied as she finally stepped back. "But do you _have_ to go on this quest? Back into the Underworld?"

"You know that I have to," Percy smiled at his worried girlfriend.

"Hades is going to kill you," Annabeth muttered under her breath. Percy managed to hear her comment and grinned, remembering their quest when they were 12. Hades _was_ probably going to kill him on sight. Hopefully they could hold him off.

"Dude, come on!" Leo shouted from the top of Half-Blood Hill with Jason, who was also going on the quest, and Chiron.

"One second!" Percy yelled back.

"Bye, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, her composure returning. "Be careful. Come back to me, okay?" She whispered the last part.

"You don't have to worry, I'll always be coming back for you," Percy responded. "No matter what."

"Okay," Annabeth kissed him one last time and stepped back to let him leave.

Percy waved at her as he ran up to Jason, Leo and Chiron. Annabeth watched as Chiron lectured them on whatever he had to say. Then, the three boys stepped out of the camp and made their way to the van Argus was in. Hopefully he would come back for her.

* * *

"Percy!" Annabeth sprinted away from Rachel, whom she was previously talking to, and up the hill that Percy had run up a week before.

Percy engulfed her in an embrace. After their hug, Annabeth noticed that Percy's clothes were torn and dirty, his hair was a mess, and he had no shoes.

"Seaweed Brain, what did you get yourself into?" She asked, rolling her eyes at his smirk.

Percy decided to ignore her question. "Told you I'd come back for you."

"I never said I doubted you," Annabeth said happily. Then her brow furrowed with realization. "_Back for you_..._You don't have to worry_...Percy, you were quoting One Direction _again_?"

"No..." Percy turned to hug Rachel, who had walked up to them and was now watching their conversation with amusement.

"Percy's got a man crush," Annabeth sang teasingly. "Or should I say, man crush_es_."

"You guys have the weirdest way of communication ever." Rachel laughed at Percy's red face.

"You got that right," Leo had a weird look on his face.

"Anyway, back to the point," Percy interrupted. He told Annabeth, "I came back for you."

"I always knew you were." Annabeth smiled at her boyfriend.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this was so short! I kinda just threw it together. I got the idea from the Mark of Athena, when Annabeth, Piper and Hazel are going on their "girls' trip." FYI, this is set after the Giant War. Let's pretend they all survived and the camp wasn't ambushed by the Romans.**

**But for the next oneshot, should I do:**

**a) Change My Mind-about Percy deciding to stay at Camp Jupiter or going back to Camp Half-Blood**

**OR**

**b) Summer Love-about Percy leaving to go back to NYC and Annabeth staying at camp.**

**I'll probably end up doing both at some point, but I want to know which one sounds more interesting.**

**Please review!**

**Shout-outs to my reviewers: Partaytay Animal, directioner (YOU'RE BRITISH? THAT'S AWESOME!), RegretOrRejoice, schrokie**

**Love, **

**Kassidy :)**


	4. Summer Love

**This probably a lot like "Back For You" but it's kinda different. Sort of...**

**Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Summer Love_

"Annabeth, why do you have to pack now?" Percy groaned from his sitting position on my bed.

"I'm leaving in ten minutes, Seaweed Brain," I smirked at him, then turned back to my suitcase.

"Why are you leaving again?" Percy asked. I rolled my eyes at him. He obviously knew the answers to all of these questions, but he didn't want them to actually have to happen.

"Because I haven't seen my parents since we went to visit Atlas," I told him, shoving my laptop into my bag.

"But you'll call me, right?" Percy insisted.

"Of course, Perce," I replied, smiling at him. "I promise."

"Annabeth," He stood, matching his height to mine. "Don't just promise."

"Then what else am I supposed to do?" I responded.

"I don't want you to forget about me," Percy whispered. His green eyes were filled with seriousness. I knew he wasn't just joking around. This is the one of few times he's actually solemn.

"There's no chance of that happening," I assured him just as quietly.

"You sure?"

"Promise."

"Annabeth..."

"What?"

"'Promise'?"

"Right," I stepped back, snickering at his expression. "I can't just promise. I swear, Seaweed Brain, that I won't forget about you." He smiled, satisfied. Then he closed the gap between us, hugging me tightly. I returned the embrace, trying not to cry.

"You know we have to say good-bye at some point, right?" Percy quipped softly.

"I know," I looked up at him. "I wish it wasn't right now."

I felt Percy nod. Deciding to say something cheesy, I said, "I forget about you when it snows in September."

He pulled away, grinning. "That was so cheesy, Annabeth."

"You must be rubbing off on me, then," I smiled back.

He shook his head, before pulling me back in. "Totally."

* * *

**That wasn't my favorite. I'm sorry it was so crappy. The next one will me better. I swear.**

**Next should I do:**

**a) Change My Mind**

**OR**

**b) An AU story based on I Would (with Luke treating Annabeth badly, and Percy thinking that Annabeth could be treated better)**

**Tell me your vote!**

**Ciao,**

**Kassidy**


	5. I Would

**Remember, guys, this is AU. Not related to anything that has happened in previous chapters.**

**I just want to assure SakuraFlutist and anyone else who are tired of abusive Luke fics that Luke won't abuse Annabeth in this story. I hate writing about abusive relationships, so don't worry.**

**Enjoy the chapter. And since I've been forgetting to do disclaimers on all of my stories (oops)...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the song "I Would"**

* * *

_I Would_

Percy's POV

"Bye, Percy!" My mom shouted before the door to our apartment slammed shut. As I exit the building, I notice that it's raining. Just my luck.

As I started walking down the busy New York streets with my hood pulled over my head, a car horn beeped loudly and a wave of dirty street water splashed over me.

"Have fun in the rain, loser!" I heard someone yell from the driver's seat of the car that sent that water on me.

Luke Castellan smirked at me while his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase scolded him. Annabeth Chase was both the hottest and smartest girl at Goode. Any guy would consider himself lucky for her to even know his name. With her golden locks, flashing grey eyes and real California-like tan, she would send models running for their money. Of course I like her. But if Luke could look in my brain, he would kill me on the spot.

"Sorry!" Annabeth shouted as Luke high-tailed away. Her grey eyes met my green sympathetically.

Would Luke say he's in love with Annabeth? Never. If it was me, I definitely would.

I continued to school, trying to dry off my clothes.

* * *

In my head, we were kissing.

"Dude! Percy! Snap out of it!" Grover waved his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I blinked out of my dreamland. Grover just pointed to my back. I reached back to rip off a "Kick Me" sign.

"Reality always ruins my life," I muttered as Luke stalked by me, smirking. Annabeth, who was following him, rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Luke? How juvenile can you get?" She scoffed. She smiled at me apologetically. I didn't say anything in response, just stared as she turned to start arguing with Luke.

"Dude, it's so obvious that you like her and she likes you back," Grover said as we walked away.

"I can't compete with her boyfriend," I told him.

"Why not?"

I turned to him in shock. "Dude, he's got, like, twenty-seven tattoos."

"What difference does that make?" Grover replied.

"He's Luke Castellan." I looked away.

* * *

"Did you hear?" Grover ran up to me at school the next day. "Annabeth broke up with Luke!"

"So?" I responded, continuing to put my book into my locker.

"Annabeth's available!" Grover exclaimed. "Now's your chance to get her!"

"I'll be trying along with all of the guys in this entire school," I stated. Suddenly, Grover's face went slack with shock.

"What?" I turned. My eyebrows flew up.

Annabeth was walking down the hallway, heading straight towards me.

"Hey, Percy," She greeted once she reached me.

"Hi, Annabeth," I was surprised I didn't stutter. People started staring at me and Annabeth like we were movie stars.

"Percy, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me this weekend," Annabeth said, crossing her arms.

"Um, sure," I replied. Again, no words came out stumbled. I wasn't nervous anymore. Until Luke entered the hallway.

"Annabeth, what're you doing with this idiot?" Luke growled angrily, glaring at me.

"If anything, you're the idiot, Luke," Annabeth shot back. "And, in case your brain can't handle all these words, let me break it down. We. Are Over. You don't own me anymore." Turning back to me, Annabeth said, "I'll see you Saturday, Percy." With that, she stalked away, shooting angry daggers to Luke.

"You'll be sorry, Jackson-" Luke started.

"Mr. Castellan," A teacher interrupted him. "You were supposed to be in afternoon detention with me yesterday. That's the third time you've skipped. Come with me." The teacher pulled Luke away.

"Score!" Grover slapped my hand in a high five.

"You got that right," I grinned as Grover celebrated.

Finally.

* * *

**Eh. Not my best. I like witty Annabeth, though.**

**Since I have nothing else to say here...**

**-Kassidy :)**


	6. Change My Mind

**Wassup? I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated as frequently as I used to. Oops. I just finished this super huge project in English and I had to put a ton of time into it since it's worth a whole HALF OF OUR GRADE for the term. But I'll definitely update more often.**

**To the guest "directioner" who reviewed and made me laugh: British accents are way more awesome than American accents, I have to say. Congrats on being British! Whooo! **

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Percy Jackson, nor do I own the song "Change My Mind"**

**(BTW, this chapter is sorta but not really based on the actual lyrics)**

* * *

_Change My Mind_

"You mean you're actually thinking about staying at the Roman camp?" Annabeth crossed her arms, glaring fiercely at Percy.

"Annabeth, it's nice there, and New Rome is a place where demigods can live in peace," Percy insisted. "We could live there!"

"Percy, the Romans hate us!" Annabeth shouted back. "Greeks and Romans haven't gotten along in centuries. Leo blew up their camp, they're blaming us for it! They are definitely not going to let us live there unless we defeat the giants. Which, I hate to tell you this, but is not going to be easy!" Annabeth's grey eyes were flashing with anger. Eight months of searching for Percy wasn't for nothing.

"Annabeth, I like Camp Jupiter," Percy started. "And I want to go back to Camp Half-Blood, but-"

"Whatever. You've obviously made your choice. I'm not going to try to change you mind," Annabeth stalked to the door of Percy's room on the Argo II. As she opened the door, she turned back to Percy, a hint of uncertainty in her eyes. Then, as fast as lightning, it was gone.

* * *

"Dude. What do you mean you're going to stay at the Roman camp?" Leo dropped his taco.

"I sort of want to stay at Camp Jupiter," Percy looked around at his friends' disbelieving faces. "What?"

"Percy, Annabeth spent eight months searching for you. To bring you home," Jason told Percy. "She finally found you. Now you tell her that you want to stay at a place that's not your real home."

"Camp Jupiter is like a hotel. A pit stop," Frank advised. "But Camp Half-Blood is your real home. You're a Greek at heart, Percy, and nothing's going to change that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Percy stared at his feet. "How do I fix this?"

"Oh! I know what you should do!" Leo jumped off his chair. "You should get fireworks and fire them to say 'I'm sorry, Annabeth.'"

"Leo," Percy looked at him with interest. "You have fireworks?"

"Whoa," Piper suddenly entered the kitchen. "You are _not_ firing off fireworks to get back Annabeth."

"Piper? What are you doing here? This is a guy talk," Frank said, startled.

Piper ignored Frank's comment. "For one thing, that would tell the Romans exactly where we are. And I think Annabeth wants a real, from-the-heart apology. Not one that's for fun."

"Then what do you think I should do?" Percy asked Piper.

"You should go talk to her," Piper suggested. "Tell her that you didn't mean to hurt her. And that you only wanted to live with her in New Rome. Trust me, girls love that kind of stuff."

"Mushy stuff?" Leo made a face.

"Exactly," Piper grinned. "Oh, and Percy, get some flowers or something."

* * *

Percy walked up to Annabeth's cabin door, clutching the red roses he had picked up from some field they had passed over.

"Go away, Percy," A voice responded to his knock.

"Please, Wise Girl," Percy pleaded. "Just open the door."

The door cracked open. "I know you want to stay at the Roman camp. I don't care anymore. Go away."

"Come on, Annabeth," Percy gently pushed the door the rest of the way open.

"What are those?" Annabeth stared at the roses in his hand.

"Roses. For you," Percy presented the flowers to her with a flourish.

She rolled her eyes, but her lips twitched. "You are such a Seaweed Brain."

"But I'm your Seaweed Brain," Percy smiled. Then he turned serious. "Look, Annabeth, I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I only wanted to stay with you in safety in New Rome. They can grow up and have kids-"

"I know," Annabeth whispered, interrupting his apology. "You told me in the horse stables."

"Do you forgive me?" Percy asked, taking a deep breath.

"Of course," She replied, stepping forward and pressing her lips to his.

* * *

**Eh? What do ya think? That took me forever to write. But I like Piper giving love advice since she's the head counselor for Aphrodite. **

**I will update soon! I promise!**

**Hasta lavista (just watched Camp Rock),**

**Kassidy :)**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey, guys! Long time no see! Unfortunately, this is just an A/N. I don't have very good news, which makes this all worse.**

**i won't be updating any of my stories for a while. I've lost inspiration for all of my stories. I may come back later, but I'll be really busy for the next five months. Even though it's summer, I have so much to do. I'm leaving for camp this Sunday, and I'll be gone for a week. When I get back, I have to leave to go to London and Paris. I have more camps and trips later this summer, so I won't have any time to update this summer. I'm really sorry that I have to ditch you guys like this. Hopefully you'll still support me if I return.**

**Thanks to every person who read/reviewed/favorited/followed. I love all of you so much. Keep being awesome!**

**Lots of love,**

**Kassidy**

**P.S. No one will want to do this, but I'm open for people adopting my stories and making them better. PM me if you're interested!**


End file.
